In a wireless charging system, a wireless charging surface may wirelessly transmit power to a portable electronic device that is placed on the surface. The portable electronic device may receive the wirelessly transmitted power and may use this power to charge an internal battery or to power the device. In some situations, multiple devices may be placed on a wireless charging surface.